The instant invention relates generally to closures for containers and more specifically it relates to a non-slip closure grip for a receptacle.
Numerous closures for containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to seal in a removable manner the necks of bottles and jars. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,805 to Shane; 3,960,287 to Baker and 5,158,194 to Sirgo et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.